


Until we go down

by snowspriestess



Series: One Shots [14]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowspriestess/pseuds/snowspriestess
Summary: Prompt: I just rewatched 1x10 and I was wondering if you would consider writing a scene with Zelda and Prudence, before and/or after they present Judas to his father?





	Until we go down

Lady Blackwood’s body had barely gone cold when Zelda clutched the newborn baby to her chest, stroking her little head like she might be ripped from her any second. Which was not entirely unlikely, though. After all her father was Faustus Blackwood.

Prudence’s dark eyes were resting on her teacher, and she made the same stern expression her father sometimes showed. _They were not too different, after all._ Zelda had never noticed the similarity before. But perhaps she had never paid enough attention.

“Sister Spellman”, the girl spoke, looking around herself like Faustus might be watching from somewhere within the shadows. “What are you doing?” she demanded to know, voice as firm as if not Zelda but Prudence was the older witch.

Zelda swallowed hard, trying to pull herself together. Lady Blackwood’s sudden death had shaken her quite a bit, and the revelation of the High Priest’s eldest child to be a girl even more so. “The baby is a girl”, she replied, eyes fixed on Prudence.

The girl frowned a little, and now she looked nothing like Faustus. The glimpse of her father within her was gone. “So what?” she asked in return, crossing her arms suspiciously.

By now Zelda wondered whether Prudence was just playing with her or if she really didn’t get what she was about to do. “Father Blackwood wants a male heir”, she answered, giving her best attempt to sound professional. Her messy history with Prudence’s father had no place here right now. The girl was best not to know about it. “Satan knows what he would do with her”, Zelda added, looking down at the little human in her arms. She reminded her of Sabrina, although they looked nothing alike. But it felt the same as holding her niece as a little girl.

Prudence’s eyes were glaring at Zelda, with an expression as frozen as ice. There was no way to know what she was thinking. “I am a girl”, she eventually said. “He never laid a hand on me.” She spoke as matter-of-factly as if they were discussing choir practice.

Although it was the truth, that was hardly a valid point. “He never openly admitted you are his daughter”, Zelda disagreed, trying not to sound harsh. She had no intention to hurt Prudence’s feelings, but she needed her to help save the girl’s life. “But Faustus would never accept a girl as the oldest child.”

Prudence’s eyes changed at the mention of her father’s first name, and her gaze seemed to pierce through Zelda like paper. “Tell me, if you think he would do such an unspeakable thing as hurting a newborn-” she made a pause. “Why are you sleeping with him?” She raised an eyebrow.

Zelda almost choked on her own breath. _That_ had been unexpected. Although she knew Prudence was not as innocent as Sabrina in any way, she had not expected such a question. How did she know, anyway?

The girl seemed to read her mind. “Ambrose told me”, she said, as unbothered as ever. But there was the tiniest glimpse of amusement in her eyes.

Zelda would really have to speak to Ambrose about a certain thing called privacy… She shook her head slightly, pressing the baby girl closer to her chest. What ever she and Faustus had hardly mattered now. She didn’t doubt that he would not think twice about getting her out of the way, in whatever fashion he seemed fit. But as for Prudence’s question on why she had even started this little fling, she had no answer. Faustus Blackwood was without a doubt a dangerous man someone better did not get involved with.

“Anyway”, Prudence broke the silence again. “What are you planning to do, _steal the baby_?” Obviously she had decided to drop the unfortunate topic of her father’s sex life.

Zelda was more than thankful for the change of conversation. “As a matter of fact, yes”, she replied, trying not to think about her dignity crumbling right in front of her student. She could only hope Prudence would never tell Sabrina. _That_ was something she could do without.

Prudence raised an eyebrow. “And you expect my father to never find out?” Her tone was still unbothered, but perhaps there was some concern to now. After all the baby girl was her sister.

“I will make certain he doesn’t.” Zelda had to admit, she sounded more convinced than she felt. But Prudence’s support was crucial for this to work and so she needed to exaggerate a little. In Satan’s name, this was a really weak plan.

Finally, the young witch nodded. “As you wish”, she replied, glancing over slightly to Lady Blackwood’s cold body. “But I want nothing to do with it. You take the risk alone.” Her tone was still respectful, but urgent.

Naturally, Zelda nodded. Bringing Prudence into this had never been her intention, she just needed her to shut her mouth and keep the secret. “Your father will never know of your involvement”, she promised.

If anything she would take the fall alone. History or not, if Faustus ever found out he would most certainly make sure even the Cain Pit came too late for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to send me any prompts, my tumblr is @zeldaspellmaan <3


End file.
